The Lover's Quarrel
by xMrsxNejixHyugax
Summary: The Lover's Quarrel: A Collection of Millennium Snow romantic fanfics between Touya and Chiyuki. Read and Review, please!


"C'mon, _please_?" Chiyuki whines, begs, and pleads, but Touya is stoic. "It's too dangerous," he intones, pressing his lips together into a fine, white line. "Did you

just hear yourself? You called the doctor's office _dangerous_," she giggles, and tows the vampire towards the door. His mask cracks to reveal a crooked smile, which

goes as quickly as it appears. "I'm still not going. The scent of blood is too...much for me right now," Touya elaborates, pulling his arm free. Chiyuki stops and her

face is suddenly serious. She knows that she should drop the subject as usual, but she wants to be with him forever, twenty-four seven. Including the doctor visits.

Chiyuki pulls the guilty card. "I'll just take Satsuki," she calls, skipping down the hall. There is a guilt-ridden undertone to her cheerful voice, and she slowly slips into

her Keds, her hand on the doorknob. In a quick movement, Touya is behind her, his arms around her waist, his body shifted to its usual 'Don't do this to me'

position. They're both silent, but their actions are loud and clear. '_Come with me, Touya. Stay with me forever.' '…I want to. But I can't do this to you.'_ "…You want

that _dog_ to go with you?" There's an unpleasant wrinkle on his face, an odor in his mouth from just saying the word. Only Chiyuki can hear beneath the quietness

of his voice, to the jealous current underneath. "I don't want to," she says carefully, "but you're making me." Touya's hands slip away from her waist and Chiyuki

spins. "_Making_ you?" Touya's voice is heated now. "I would never _make _you go with that _guy. _I would- I would never-" Touya's voice breaks down. "I would_ never, _

Chiyuki, _never_ make you do something you never wanted to do," he whispers. Touya walks away, his footsteps mute and numb on the carpet. Chiyuki turns so that

he cannot see the silent tears stream down her face.

The phone rings. Touya rolls over his wrinkled mattress and pulls the covers over his head. It rings again, before going silent.

The telephone chimes once more. Touya reluctantly picked it up. "Touya speaking," he mumbled incoherently. It was the doctor. "Touya? Is that you? Chiyuki _still _

isn't at her appointment and she's an hour late. Could you have her call us back? Touya?" By that time, Touya was already dressed and out the door, the phone still

swaying on the cord.

"Chiyuki!" Touya's breathing hard. He has levitated to her favorite café, bookstore, and pool. Yamimaru was checking Chiyuki's hospital again.

He descends to the ground and begins walking quickly towards the park. Mothers and babies smile happily, the former chatting, the latter gurgling. "Chiyuki!"

Panting hard, Touya walks faster, ignoring the ripping pain in his chest. He spots her at the swings, her back to him, the set near the pond for two. She is swinging

slowly, her feet in the sand, gazing sadly at the koi. Her checkerboard print dress has a tear in the side, and her shoes are scuffed and muddy. What bothers Touya,

however, as he stumbles down the path, is her tear-stained face. The searing pain is almost unbearable now, each step and breath unsteady. _Not now,_ Touya

thinks. _I just …have to tell her…_ Chiyuki has heard him now, and her face contorts into a painful expression. She runs now, faster than she has ever ran, to where

he is, kneeling, and he uses the last of his energy to gaze into her liquid eyes, steady and trusting.

When Touya comes to, his vision fails him at first. All he can hear is "Oh, Touya, no. Please, no." Chiyuki is crying, he distinctly thinks. His vision does not fail him

now. He blinks, and stares adorningly into Chiyuki's teary eyes. "Chiyuki," he croaks. This simple act brings another fit of tears from Chiyuki.

"Stupid…humans…always crying…" he gasps out. He brings his hand and traces her face lovingly. He slowly sits upright and finds Yamimaru looking at him worriedly.

As soon as he sits up, Chiyuki hugs him tightly. They both speak at once. "I'll go to the ends of the world with you." "I'll never go anywhere again without you."

They both blush before leaning into a kiss.


End file.
